The present invention relates to systems for assisting mothers to naturally breast feed babies. Mothers have often encountered pain from babies who pinch or bite their nipples during natural breast feeding. Breast shields have been designed to alleviate this common problem through the use of a flexible breast and nipple cover of sufficient thickness to substantially reduce flexing of the nipple portion and resultant pain encountered when breast feeding a biting baby. These breast shields effectively cover but do not extend the natural nipple and therefore fail to address the problem and frustration experienced by those mothers and their children who have not been able to effectively breast feed due to insufficient length, usually temporary, of the mother's nipple and resulting inability of the baby to effectively grasp it in its mouth for suckling.